The Second Generation
by Bringer of Light
Summary: Ok, this is the 1st story of mine in a while...+5th book spoilers!!+ ((Lily Potter, Harry Potter's daughter, is in for a MAGICAL surprise...*wink*)) ~3rd CHAP UPLOADED!~
1. The Start of the Beginning

Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Harry Potter!!

~*~*~*~*~

Okay, this is my first fanfic in a LONG time, and it took me really long to finish just this first chapter, so I do hope you like it!! Remember to r/r!

…Here it goes…

~*~*~*~*~

Lily Potter wasn't having the best day, and the fact that it was raining didn't make it any better.

A beautiful, 10 year old girl with long, wavy, jet-black hair, green eyes, a shower of freckles across her nose, and a perfect reflection of her mother and father, all the kids at school loved her.

"I was never that popular during primary school," her father would say. "Be happy with what you have."

Even though she was beautiful, a bit arrogant and stubborn, she had a great personality. She was smart, clever, never prejudiced, and easy to talk to. But her most admired qualities were her bravery and hunger for adventure. She was always the superhero, and was "afraid of nothing," she used to brag to her friends. Today, though, she was quite crabby, and was looking for something to do. She couldn't wait for her dad to come home, since he was taking her out to London this weekend to look for a birthday present. She just hoped he would be back in time for it. Her birthday was only a week away… 

"Ugh… Where's dad when you need him? It's so boring at home. I wanna go out and explore. See the world, like him!" she asked herself. It had been a while since she had seen her father– almost a month. He was out on a mission with his partner, Ron Weasley, (Uncle Ron, she called him) to bring a convict, Draco Malfoy, to prison. It was highly confidential, so Lily didn't know a lot about it. She hadn't heard anything about it on TV. She guessed they didn't want the public to know about it. Now, Harry Potter wasn't the ordinary working father. Lily didn't really know what he actually did for a living. He didn't go to work regularly. He just went on top-secret missions to various places once in a while, and believe me, those missions were never short. Although Mr. Potter wasn't at home all the time, and Lily knew he loved her, and she loved him just as much, but he _was_ due back home in 2 weeks ago, and those 2 weeks she had waited seemed an eternity to his stubborn and arrogant daughter. All she cared about was getting something adventurous to do.

"It isn't fair," she grumbled miserably, "He's almost never home!"

Her mother had heard her, as Lily stepped into the kitchen to grab an apple.

"What is wrong with you, Lily? You've been sulking all day!" her mother asked her, quite absentmindedly, as she was washing the dishes.

"Oh, nothing, Mum…"

"Don't worry about your father. I'm sure he'll be back ASAP. He's probably just… oh don't worry about him, Lil. I know where he is, and if you really want to talk to him, I suppose we could…"

"Sure, sure…"

Lily stomped out of the kitchen. When her mother, Cho Potter, had seen she was out of the room, she took her wand from her pocket and gave it a little wave. The dishes began to clean themselves, while Cho tuned on the TV to watch some of the muggle news.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry Potter sank down into a chair at 12 Grimmauld Place, London. This was the official headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and also the house of his dead godfather, Sirius Black, the one person he depended on for advice and loved. He died almost 25 years ago, in a fight with his cousin Bellatrix. You wouldn't be able to feel the pain and suffering Harry emotionally felt after Sirius died. He had just finished his most recent mission, which involved capturing his childhood enemy, Draco Malfoy, ("All he is is a bloody Death Eater… always was a coward," Ron would say every time he heard that he had run away from the ministry) and bringing him to Azkaban, the wizard prison.

He really missed his daughter and wife, but he was too tired to travel now. It took a while to find Malfoy and lug him all the way 500 miles to the remote location in which Azkaban was situated. Tough job, being an Auror. He almost couldn't bear being without his family, even though his own parents were dead.

He also couldn't stand the thought that he was one of the most renowned wizards of all time, even escaping from one of the most evil wizards of the century about 50 times, and he couldn't even tell his daughter about it– Dumbledore's order…(A/N: apparently Dumbledore was given part of the sorcerer's/ philosoher's stone from Flamel before he died… It was in Flamel's last will to make sure Dumbledore lived as long as he wanted.) Harry was furious that he had to shield Lily (of course named after his mum) from the Magical World, but he knew it was best for her. Voldemort could kill her if she knew…  

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Lily was upstairs sulking when, strangely enough for the little Potter girl, an owl flew into her window and dropped a letter into her hands. Lily screamed.

"WHAT IS AN OWL DOING IN MY ROOM?!" she exclaimed.

Her mother was running up to her room, when she stopped suddenly on the stairs.

"Hogwarts…" she whispered to herself.

Lily screamed again.

"MUM?!"

"Coming, honey…"

Mrs. Potter entered her daughter's room. Lily looked scared and confused. 

"HELP MUM!"

Mrs. Potter took the letter from her daughter and looked at it.

Miss Lily Potter 

_11 Morgan Place_

_London, England_

"Mum, what should I do?" Lily asked frantically.

"Come with me, Lily. We're going to talk to your father."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon, Mrs. Potter was throwing some kind of green shimmery powder into her fireplace, and said clearly, "12 Grimmauld Place, London!" She stuck her head in the fireplace ("MUM!"), and found her husband sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Oh, hello there, Cho," Harry said quite calmly.

"No time for greetings, Hun," she started, "Lily has just received her Hogwarts letter."

Suddenly Harry looked panicked.

"I'll be right over," he said, already getting his jacket on and running out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, you got back early from the mission, Dad?" Lily said excitedly as her beloved father walked into the door.

"No, Lily. I have something important to tell you," Harry told her.

"What was so important that you just had to come home? That bad guy could be walking around shooting people, and you're here–"

"Lily, sit down."

Lily sat down with an annoyed face on. 

"So what do you want?" she said rudely.

Harry sighed.

"I wanted to tell you before, flower, but, for your safety from Lord Voldemort, I had to keep it a secret. If–"

"Who's Lord Voldemort?" she interrupted.

"Please don't interrupt me when I'm speaking Lil."

"OK, OK, just go on…"

"So, as I was saying, if I had told you about your destiny, you would've been killed."

Lily's mouth dropped. "Killed!?" she gaped.

"Killed," Harry confirmed.

"But why me?"

"Because long ago, it was me Voldemort wanted to kill. I was the one though to have equal powers with him! You see, if you found out about this earlier, well, I know you, Lily. You'd wanna go out, find him, and kill him yourself!"

"Powers?"

"Yes, honey. Powers."

"What– What kind of 'powers'?" 

"Uh… Well, maybe I'll just explain this after I tell you–"

"Wait a minute! I wouldn't want to kill anyone!"

Harry chuckled. "I was just kidding Hun."  
"Fine… whatever… but it's nothing to joke about!"

"He would've killed you or kidnapped you if I told you, just to get revenge. If I told you before we got this letter…" he held up the letter. "Well, let's put it this way. I'm your secret-keeper, and if I told you, the secret would've definitely gotten out…"

"Go on…" Lily said anxiously.

Harry sighed.

"Lilly… You're a wizard."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, end of Chap 1!! (oOoh longest chap I've ever written!!) I know it's kinda confusing, but I promise that I'll upload a new chap with all the answers ASAP. 

I hope to see lots of reviews!! .

ThAnKs FoR rEaDiNg!!


	2. A Secret

Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Harry Potter!!

~*~*~*~*~

Ok, next chap, coming up!

~*~*~*~*~

Lily gasped.

"I'm a… what?"

"You're a witch."

"But… how can that be?"

Harry sighed yet another time.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you."

"Whatever… I…"

"Hey Lily, remember what I said about taking you to London to find a birthday present?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Well, I think we should go there right now for a little chat."

~*~*~*~*~

Lily Potter stood in amazement. She couldn't believe what her father had just shown her. He had taken out a 'wand' and tapped it at some bricks. Next thing she knew, she was in a small, crowded 'town' in which hundreds of children and their parents were walking.

"Dad, whe- where are we?"

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, flower."

~*~*~*~*~

Next thing Lily knew, she had received her first wand, 10 ¼ inches, willow. It contained a core of Unicorn Hair. "Great for Charms, just as your grandmum's was" Mr. Ollivander said. She also had picked out a fine snowy owl, just as her Dad had many years ago. _I'll name her Hedwig, too,_ she thought. She bought all her books, as well as robes and other necessary items for Hogwarts.

But the best part was, her dad had told her basically everything she ought to know about being a witch, except of course, the spells and such.

He had told her about teachers, evil wizards, the 4 houses, and well… everything! Lily was sort of stunned, so she barely asked any questions, she just took in all of the information. 

"Dad… I still don't understand why you didn't tell me all of this before…" she asked, still very stunned.

Harry sighed. "You've got to understand, Lily," he started, "I know you would've told all your friends. Voldemort has ways of finding you…" Harry seemed very sad as he said this, almost as if he were to cry. Though suddenly, he filled up with anger. "I… well… it's just something you have to understand all by yourself."

"…Ok, Dad. Ok." She finished. Lily really didn't want to finish the conversation, but the look in her father's eyes caused Lily's own eyes glassy and filled with tears.

~*~*~*~*~

"Bye Lily! I hope you have a great year… I- I'll really miss you, Hun." Her mother said as they walked to platform 9 ¾. Memories of her own past flashed through her head. 

"Yes, Lily… show 'em all what the daughter of "the boy who lived" can do!" Harry said, very proud. "See you when you come back from the holidays, and don't forget about your old man and beautiful Mum…" Harry kissed Cho, then his daughter. "Da-ad!" Lily said impatiently. "Um… how…?" she asked quite embarrassed. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Just walk right through that wall. Don't worry, if you're afraid, just run." He said as if it were a piece of cake. "O-Ok… Um… here it goes!" Lily said, running through the barrier, her eyes closed very, very tight. She saw a huge maroon train. Gorgeous she thought. She got on and took a seat in an empty room. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Lily yelled to her parents as the train started to move. She sat back down, already homesick. She was in a room full of seats, all by herself. She felt left out and wished she had more friends… "Can I sit here?" a voice said. Lily turned her head. She saw a boy with red hair, lots of freckles, blue eyes, and fair clothes. She recognized him immediately. He had come to visit the Potter's every Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter. He was Ron Weasley's son. Lily never really talked to him, even though she thought he was kind of cute, she usually talked to his sister, Kirsten, who was only a year younger, Patricia, who was a year older, and Dory, who was 3 years older than Lily. Yes, of course, she had said the occasional "Hi," or "How you doing?" but he always seemed too frightened to talk. "Sure," Lily said. "How was your holiday?" "Ok…" Lily just realized something that she hadn't before. Now she knew that she was a witch, but before this she hadn't. Maybe that's why he had always been afraid to talk. But, on the other hand, I am quite pretty… Maybe that was it… she thought conceitedly. 

"Don't worry. I know I'm a witch now." She said. He looked quite relieved. It looked like he was going to say something else, but a cute girl came in with big, bushy dark blonde hair, brown eyes, and a spell book in her hand. Lily immidiatley recognized this girl from pictures that Hermione Granger had sent, (although Lily couldn't remember her name) but she was sure her dad wouldn't go sending out pictures of her, or else Voldemort could find her. It seemed like the girl didn't recognize Lily or Arthur. 

"Mind if I sit?" she asked, although she was already sitting. "There's no where else. All the seats are full!" 

"Oh, ok…" Lily said absentmindedly. She was looking at the girl's spellbook. _Standard book of spell, grade 2, _it said.

"Hmmm… wait, are you in you're second year?" Arthur asked, apparently thinking the same thing Lily was.

"Oh, no," the girl said. My mum just said it would be a–" 

"Wait… are you Hermione Granger's kid?" Lily interrupted.

"Yes, why?"

"Our folks were all best friends when they were our age!" Arthur said.

"You don't say…" the girl said. "I'm Jill. Jill Granger."

"I know. I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Lily Potter."

"Lil- Lily Potter…" Jill said.

"Yes."

"It was just strange to hear that name. That was your Grandma's name, you know…"

"Of course I know! Why? What's so special about that?" she asked, puzzled.

"So your dad didn't tell you?" Arthur said.

"Tell me what?" Lily asked, still puzzled. 

They seemed to know something Lily didn't, and she just had to know what it was.

"Um… I don't think– I don't think we should tell you if your dad didn't. Maybe he didn't want you to know." Jill said.

"Fine." Lily said. She would send a letter to her day once they got to Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~

I hoped you liked this chaper!! It was kind of shorter than the other one, but I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please R/R!! 

p.s. Next chapter coming soon! 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer- Uh… you know…

***~~~***

Finally, the train came to a stop.

"We're here! Finally…" Arthur said.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Jill said.

They both seemed very enthusiastic, but Lily was afraid she wouldn't know anything once they got there.

"Umm… yeah! Sure…"Lily said.

It was a huge castle, just as her father had shown her. She also knew that Rubeus Hagrid would take them across on a boat to that castle. 

"Firs' years over here!" a voice from above said.

Lily was too busy looking around nervously at the Forbidden Forest to notice a 10-foot man telling all the first years to gather 'round and get in a boat. She didn't realize she was the only one not in a boat until Hagrid told her to hurry up.

"Oh, terribly sorry," she said nervously.

"It's alrigh'" Hagrid said. "So. You mus' be the famous Lily Po'er. Great kid your father was. Always looked up to me. Although everyone looks up to me." Hagrid chuckled.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Hagrid," Lily said as they approached the castle.

"Nice seein' you Lily. I bet we'll be seein' more of each other, eh'?" Hagrid said. Lily smiled.

"Sure. Bye!" she said to him.

~*~*~*~*~*

Lily nervously stepped up to the stool on which the sorting hat was placed upon her head. Jill Granger had already been sorted into Gryffindor. Lily was almost certain that she would be in Ravenclaw. She was such a smart girl. Arthur had also been placed in Gryffindor, too. Lily started to get nervous. Was there a limit to how many people could be in a certain house? She wished and wished that she could be in Gryffindor, just like her dad, but on the other hand, Ravenclaw could be good, since her mum was there…

"Hmmm," the Sorting Hat said as it was placed on . "You are very smart… Maybe not as smart as that Granger gal, though… Very kind, maybe Hufflepuff? No, oooh, very miscevious, eh? How 'bout Slytherin?"

"NO! No Slytherin!!" Lily told the hat.

"No Slytherin', huh? Well then, best you'd be in… GRYFFINDOR!" 

A roar of welcoming from the Gryffindor table pleased her.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Lil! Sit over here!" a familiar voice said.

"Hi, Patricia!"

"Well, seems like you've joined the Gryffindors! Congratulations!" she said, quite pleased. Lily smiled. "We're going to have lots of fun!"

"I'm sure we will," Lily said. "I'm sure we will."

~*~*~*~*~

After everyone finished their feast, Headmaster Dumbledore made his start-of-term announcements. The prefects led all the children to their common rooms. When Dory, who had been made the girl prefect for Gryffyindor got to the portrait of the fat lady, she told the kids the password ("Cornish Pixies!") and led them into the common room. It was even better than Lily had expected! She knew this was the beginning of a great year.

~*~*~*~*~

The next day, they were handed out their schedules.

* **Hogwarts Schedule **

Double Potions

Care Of Magical Creatures

Double History of Magic

Defense Against the Dark Arts

(*-A/N: All teachers have of course aged about 30 yrs., but none have died, including Dumbledore)

"I hope we have good teachers…" Lily said to herself.

*!*!*!*!*!

Lily did have some good teachers, but not all of them were great.

She was horrible at double potions, and the fact that SNAPE was teaching didn't help. 

Care of Magical creatures was great! Her dad was right when he said Hagrid was a good teacher, "even though he brought in… well… dangerous creatures sometimes," her dad said. But her dad wasn't right this time. Lily thought that Hagrid had learned from his 30 year teaching experience. She really enjoyed that.

Double History of Magic was a bore! She almost fell asleep in that class!

But the most exciting class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. It turned out that Remus Lupin, although he was old, was the teacher. He was spectacular! On their first day, she had already mastered almost 5 different defensive spells. 

So far, her life was going great. She went to bed that night feeling complete, like she had never felt before. Magic was finally a part of her life…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Arthur and Jill naturally became Lily's best friends. She was becoming the most popular girl at school, or at least in Griffyndor. She really enjoyed all the attention, even though she knew she was getting it because her father was the boy who lived (Whatever that meant, Lily thought), but like he had said before, "Be happy with what you have." She was even noticed by most of the boys, but she thought Arthur was the cutest one in Gryffindor, even though he was only her best friend– nothing more.

^*^*^*^*^*

The winter months zoomed by, and she forgot all about asking her dad about what Jill and Arthur were talking about on the train to Hogwarts. She was so engulfed by homework, friends, and boys that she couldn't even remember what happened on the train until she got home for Christmas holiday.

~()~)(~()~)(~

"Oh… um, dad? Can I talk to you?" Lily asked her father during Christmas dinner.

"Sure, Hun." He replied.

They stepped inside the living room.

"Dad, on the train to Hogwarts, it seemed– well, it seemed like Jill and Arthur knew more about me than I did!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they told me that you didn't tell me something, and I think I should know it. I know you were called the 'Boy Who Lived,' but I thought it was–"

"Lily, slow down…" her father said, suddenly realizing that he did forget something he should've said before. "Lil, remember Voldemort, the evil wizard I told you about before?"

"Um… yeah, but–"

"Well, he… he…" her father stuttered.

"Yes…" Lily said anxiously.

"It was a nice, clear night. I was at home, very calm in my sweet mother's arms," Harry said. He sighed. "Lily, Voldemort came and– and… attack us."

"A–attacked… you? But why you?"

"There was a prophecy that said I would match his powers and destroy him."

"Well, did you?"

"No, Lily. I– well, maybe I did, temporarily…"

"Temporarily?"

"Well, have you learned about the 3 unforgivible curses?"

"The Cruciatus curse, the Imperius curse and Avada Kedavra…" she said quietly.

"Well, he used the killing curse on my parents and tried to ues it on me…"

"Wait… then…?"

Harry sighed. "Lily, I am the only living man who has ever survived that curse. That is the most powerful curse ever said, which is the reason it is illegal."

"Dad… What if…"

"Don't worry, honey. I'm still here."

"So… so that's why you have that scar?"

"Yes. That's why I have this scar."

"Does… Does it… hurt?"

"Yes, occasionally, when Voldemort has a stong emotion."

"Oh…"

"Well, I suppose we should be getting back to dinner, now."

"Right…" 

~^~^~^~^~

Well, I hope you liked chaper 3!! More stuff coming out next chap… It'll be the most exciting!!!

R.R!!


End file.
